Electronic cigarettes progressively substitute tobacco and become widely accepted because they do not contain nicotine like tobacco which is harmful to human health.
Mouthpieces of existing electronic cigarettes are normally connected to the vaporization tubes/poles through threaded connection or snap joints, and they are generally made from non-metal materials such as plastics in order to provide pleasant experience to users. However, the threaded connection and snap joints are prone to become abraded or loose in practice, and it will cause the mouth piece to become loose or to fall off from the cigarette body. Consequently, the looseness of the mouthpiece may lead to deterioration of the airtightness of the vapor flow passage, which may affect the use of the electronic cigarette due to air leakage. Besides, there will be a lack of air indrawn for atomization because of the poor airtightness, as a result, the e-liquid may spill to the mouthpiece due to over saturation of the e-liquid in the vaporizer, destroying the user experience. In addition, the mouthpiece fallen off may be ingested by children accidentally, which may pose a great threat to their lives.